princesstutufandomcom-20200214-history
The Wandering Knight
Prologue Once upon a time, there was a knight. The knight never faltered in his duty, no matter what it was. He didn’t even falter when duty demanded he take the life of his lover. His dedication was what he took pride in. But the knight couldn’t do anything but carry out his duty, and even after death, he still seeks a duty to carry out. They say the knight, who became a ghost and now haunts the world, holds in his hand the blood-stained sword that pierced his lover's breast. Story Fakir is having strange dreams involving himself and a ghost knight of which rumors are currently spreading in the town. At school, Duck comes across students doing a play who wish for a boy to perform ballet in the play and ask for Mytho, however, Duck knows Mytho isn’t himself and so she suggests Fakir instead who is returning to school that day after suspension. The students accept and Duck takes the script to Fakir and leaves it with him. Fakir later finds Duck and asking of how the script is unfinished much to her confusion, he explains the story is about a ghost knight who is also the knight Fakir is currently dreaming about. Upon telling her father that she tried to get a sacrifice, the Raven tells Kraehe that nobody besides himself and the prince will love her – especially not enough to throw their life away – and asks for the prince to bring a heart. At school, Fakir is practicing for his role in front of the students and performing his dance. When he notices Duck’s absence who has gone shopping during his practice, he gets a weird feeling and goes after her. Duck meanwhile who has found her way into a forest sees the ghost knight who she hides from as he passes whilst noticing how her pendant glows at the time, Fakir comes by on a horse next and after hearing Duck who says the knight may have a shard, he goes after him. Mytho is trying to control the ghost knight and gain him as an ally and therefore tells him to attack Fakir. The two fight much to Duck’s horror who becomes Tutu and interferes. Forcing Fakir out of the fight, Tutu dances with the knight and allows him to be in peace whilst returning the shard. When Fakir finally comes across her, she has transformed into a duck due to her necklace breaking and falling off. He then picks up her battered form, yet seems to lament about his sword unable to protect even her. Fakir then takes her home, and the episode ends. Trivia *'Subtitle': Egmont Ouverture *Heart shard: Pride *Autor is in the background when Fakir gets the script. *There is a mysterious person in a cloak (who later steals the script). *The script lacks an ending *The return of Fakir's horse. *Fakir asks Mr. Cat if an impure love can be made pure again. Mr. Cat asks, "What is an impure love? Was Odile's love impure?". We remember who is based on Odile, yes? *There is a little similarity between Mytho's outfit and Rothbart as well (here he is with Odile), but it seems like the Rothbart costume varies somewhat. Music *Beethoven, Ludwig von: Coriolan Overture *Mazurka in f-sharp minor, Op.6 no.1 *Beethoven, Ludwig von: Egmont Overture *Saint-Saëns, Camille: Carnival of the Animals: Aquarium *Liszt, Franz: Les Préludes *Wagner, Richard: Gotterdämerung: Music from Act III, Scene 2 -"Siegfried’s Death March" *Beethoven, Ludwig von: Egmont Overture Category:Episodes Category:Season 2 Episodes